


[AM]当我们讨论复合时我们在讨论什么

by Textplustext



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Textplustext/pseuds/Textplustext
Summary: “开封后无法退回”后续，前文见作者祝他们情人节快乐！！！分类：全年龄弃权声明：本文中所涉及到的所有人物与事件均为虚构，与任何真实人物、团体、组织、事件无关。警告：雅润！和前文不同的风格！简介：  很大程度上，复合是没有逻辑可言的。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	[AM]当我们讨论复合时我们在讨论什么

看雷蒙德·卡佛的书并试图理清逻辑和线索是一件非常愚蠢的行为。

有些东西被创造出来的时候就并不以清晰有条理为目的，早点认清这个事实才能早点享受其他的内容。

复合也是这样，或者说，也该是这样。

【6】

松本润睁开眼，眼前模模糊糊的只有棕色的小狗卷毛，挣扎着用手背蹭了蹭新草一般的发根。

“真好啊……”不假思索地把鼻子蹭了上去拱了拱，嗯，果然很舒服啊。

对面传来几声哼哼唧唧的鼻音，用肩膀蹭了蹭头发，发出满足呼呼声转过身来把他搂进怀里。

“醒了么？”被脖子上的鼻息弄醒了却也没怎么生气，反而像是拥抱初生的太阳一样拥抱起了这款新的闹钟。

“……”就像是被摁灭了的闹钟一样，对方反而耍赖一样使劲地把头埋进了怀抱中。

“小润像是小猫一样呢。”一边这么说着一边像是哄小猫一样用指腹揉着耳后的头发。放在耳后的手贴着皮肤，随着小猫心脏跳动的节律起起伏伏，好像是将两人的心跳连接在一起了一样。

“はい、はい”

“真是个好孩子呢我们小润。”

相接触的身体部分传来了让人安心的温度，相拥的两个人呼吸渐渐平缓了下来，保持着心跳相连身体相拥的姿势再度入睡。

【1】

把最后一个箱子打开，松本润深深的叹了口气，把开了一半的箱子放在一旁，拿起了手机开始乱点。说是分手了就该放下，或是不要指望分手后还能做朋友，这样的道理也不是不能理解，但是还是希望能有人来教导一下怎么处理分手之后的养在前男友那里的宠物啊。

即使有这种课，对于松本润来说还是不够的，因为他不光没有删掉前男友的好友，不光为了宠物还在和前男友联系，甚至还出于一时的情绪在养宠物的饲料——首先要确认的是自己养的那些活着的宠物的饲料是算是宠物还是算是饲料才能去咨询吧？怎么想30个字的形容词都搜不出来对应的教程吧？

可恶，搬家真的太忙了，现在才想起来应该要早点去查查面包虫饲养须知的。啊，不如说这种莫名其妙的饲养须知真的会有人写么？直接在wiki上搜习性反而会更简单些吧？

等等，松本润的手指突然在屏幕光下顿住，啊啊，明明按照饲料一样对待不就可以了么？自己这是不是又在多想了么？

省下来一笔咨询费的松本润决定用这笔天降之财去喝点酒，庆祝一下自己的新居。这么说起来昨天晚上在卡车上的确看到一家气氛很好的店呢，去看看吧。

【7】

等松本润刷牙洗脸吹头发再好好穿上家居服，抱着一杯常温水倚着卧室门框看着从起床就很有精神气的相叶雅纪在厨房里叮叮咣咣——就好像之前一起度过的每一个决定出门的周末一样。

松本润不是那种连出门约会都要提前定好的人。“尤其是，”他每次都会这么为自己声辩：“明明天天都住在一起，想出门的话不是立刻就能一起出发么？”

“可是提前约定也不是那么难的事吧？明明看看日程表就能决定下来哟。而且啊，而且，”相叶雅纪会在这个时候故意逼近，用说不出是撒娇还是讨好的语调凑在耳旁解释说：“提前定下来的日期不觉得会更有浪漫气息么？”

如果这样还是不管用的话，他还会继续说两句：“毕竟8.30对我来说一辈子都就只会是小润的生日哦，但是啊——”这个时候他的手就开始自然的缠到了这个正在被抱怨所以有些僵直的肩膀上，用手掌磨蹭着对方的脖子，说：“12.24对小润来说一定先是平安夜，再是我的生日呢。”

他知道，接下来不管松本润会吐槽什么，比如说：“不不不你的生日日期和马厩里发生的是刚好是一天这也不是我能主宰的吧？欸，是我的问题么？”之后也只会嘴硬几句，说什么：“答应是答应了，但我当天不舒服的话还是有权取消的。”之后还会提前查找旅行攻略，吃晚饭时突然冒出来一句想要买那家的和果子做伴手礼，在约定出发的前一天晚上，提前换上薰衣草精油的加湿器早早入睡。早上纵然有想要赖床的想法，摸到空落落的枕头，听见厨房里金属的碰撞声，总还是会老老实实的起床，坐在餐桌旁期待着大厨师今天的艺术创想。

相叶雅纪也习惯了松本润循规蹈矩的突发奇想。明明说负责晚饭的那人却迟迟没有回来，坐在地毯上看着电视上女主播说今天是正式入夏的一天，回头就看见带着鸭舌帽还穿着外套的人拎着两盒中华凉面回来。

“来咯来咯，今年第一口夏天的凉面，也是去年夏天凉面评选出来的第一名！锵锵！”让敞开的窗户带走身上的薄汗，两个人坐在地毯上一边吸着面，一边趁对方不注意往碗里投递配菜，熟练的像是相伴一生的银发爱侣。

就像是一切都没有变那样，又像是一切都重新开始了这样，松本润终于放下了手中的杯子，绕到相叶雅纪旁边贴面亲了一口认真的忙碌着的厨师。

“早上好哦！”

【2】

相叶雅纪有时候想不通自己为什么看起来像是喜欢喝牛奶的类型，第三杯酒被对着酒吧局促的灯光，澄黄色的液体在杯子旋转出漩涡的时候，就会对这个话题大发牢骚。

“说到底牛奶啊，不是经常会给人一种小孩嘴边的感觉么？每次被说：‘看起来就是适合喝牛奶的类型呢’，就会很想问：‘欸，我原来给人的印象是不会去舔掉的类型的么？’”

“那个啊，在大家的印象里爱拔酱已经不是去不去舔的类型吧？”

“欸，那是什么啊——”手臂架在吧台上，相叶雅纪突然像被击沉一样把头埋在了双臂之中。

“嗯，总觉得爱拔酱是那种根本不会意识到嘴边有牛奶的类型啦。”

“然后，就算之后意识到了大概也只能越舔越脏就是了。”

“ま，这么说倒是没办法反驳。”虽然这样承认了，但并不会轻易消沉的样子，“那不如，这样吧！松润帮我想一个新的饮料印象吧！”

是冰块撞击杯子的声音。

“欸，这么难么？小润都想不到么？”相叶雅纪总算放过了自己那杯加热一下就可以要用来做半熟荷包蛋的酒，好看的眼睛盯着另外一个投在桌面上的阴影。

预想中的“我也没那么了解饮料啊，只是喜欢喝水而已！”的吐槽并没照想象出现，却听到对面略显尬尴的声音。

“松润是谁？男朋友么？”

“啊，完了。”

相叶雅纪看着杯子里自己的倒影想。

【4】

“笨蛋。”

他从桌子上探出头来，已经喝了不少，有些摇摇晃晃的，所以并没有贸然站起来，只是借着桌子的支撑亲上了那个像是沾着牛奶一样的嘴角。退回去的时候咬住了自己的下唇，担忧而又期待的看着对面的人。

“……欸、欸？！”

松本润所战战兢兢的期待的反应没有持续两秒，相叶雅纪摸着嘴唇的手突然抓住了自己的手臂，像是突然被打了针肾上腺素一样兴奋的看着自己逼问道：“那、那现在你可以告诉我了吧？小润觉得我像什么饮料啊？”

“牛奶，笨蛋配牛奶。”

“才不是笨蛋呢！”

“是哪个笨蛋早上喝完牛奶都会蹭到嘴边的？”

“はいはい！但是我有好好擦掉的啊！……”

松本润觉得自己并没有喝到失聪的地步，不解的揉了揉耳朵，贴近了一个人小声嘟哝着的相叶雅纪，不过这个时候刚刚说了什么已经不重要了。松本润被突然站起身来的相叶雅纪圈在了怀里，一种熟悉的温度流遍了周身。

“那小润以后帮我擦掉好了，牛奶。”

“一会儿要擦掉的东西绝对不只是牛奶而已。”他小小的腹诽被耳朵上的鼻息点燃起来，等意识到的时候已经充斥了身体的每一寸神经。

【3】

“叫我么？”刚走进酒吧的松本润突然听到慈眉善目的女店主直接叫出了自己的名字，有些惊讶的用手指了指自己，往前走去，心里盘算着自己不会进的是超能力者专属酒吧吧？正要向店主自我介绍时瞟了一眼吧台，这才注意到坐在那里略显尴尬的相叶雅纪。

松本润憋住了笑朝他打招呼，看着他那被欺负了的脸却还是没忍住，被相叶雅纪红着脸拽去了角落的桌子。

“抱歉！刚刚真的不是在跟店主说你的坏话！”

“真的，真的只是我叫错名字了而已！”

松本润憋笑憋得脸都红了，拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“那前两轮酒爱拔酱请客哦！”然后看着相叶雅纪如释重负的小跑去吧台的身影偷笑。

“松润真的好温柔啊，我刚刚还怕你生气跟我打起来呢。”

拿着第三轮酒的相叶雅纪尾音有点轻飘飘的，让人不由得想要拽着他，不让他飞走。于是松本润就这么做了，他伸出了手拍在了相叶雅纪头上，就像他们一直以来的那样。

“因为我看到了啊，Misaki那个表情不像是刚说完坏话的样子哦。”

“啊说起来，相叶君，熊猫怎么样了？没有尾巴的生活还好么？”松本润突然碰到了杯壁上的水渍，往后退了一步。

“欸小润你没看那段视频么？完——全——”说着，相叶雅纪伸开了胳膊比划了起来：“长好了哦！”

松本润的杯壁上上成片成片的水渍开始往下流淌。

“欸？”

“嗯嗯，豹纹守宫本来断尾就可以再生的！”

“豹纹守宫？”

松本润有生以来第十七次但绝对不会是最后一次思考自己是不是被传染了笨蛋病菌。

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 纺织机：
> 
> 虽迟但到，我cp必须过上情人节！！！！
> 
> 乱序写了一下复合当晚和第二天早上的故事，按不按序号来读都可以www
> 
> 每次不写心理活动我的字数就像春游时塞在书包里的面包一样瘪，嘎嘎嘎（有什么好骄傲的？）
> 
> 有人写毕业论文，有人写恋爱长文，有人出门约会，有人连看四部电影，有人收红包收到手软，有人半夜磕cp到三点，有人补上世纪旧档还是生肉。  
> 我晚上六点为了自割腿肉在网上搜索：“情侣应该怎么复合？”


End file.
